


Scooby Snacks

by DreamOfJared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Control, Derek is sweet with Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, French Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Stiles, Scooby Snack, Spooning, match made in heaven, secret feelings, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfJared/pseuds/DreamOfJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, she found it very funny, the fact that Stiles was the only one able to get something out of her older brother. He was a persistent little kid trying to move under the wire. And Laura loved him for it, she loved him because even a single small fight with her brother, would show that they cared more than anyone for each other.<br/>It would show that what they were doing was all a façade so they could actually talk to each other, so they could actually get intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's another fanfic from a Sterek addicted :P
> 
> This one is a little more naughty than the others, but I hope you like it :x
> 
> Please, if you liked it, leave a comment or a kudo :)  
> It would make me very happy <3

Stiles and Laura were sitting by fireplace, propped on the couch of the burnt house.

After the fire that killed Derek and Laura’s parents, the house was partially intact, and some other part falling into pieces. While walking on the cubicles and coming up the stairs, you could actually hear the creak of the weak wood underneath your feet.

Only two rooms have survived of the five that existed, and Derek insisted that he wasn’t sleeping with Laura because he was no longer 8, but 26. Laura had no option than to stay with the other room.

She tried making Derek speak after the tragedy, but he became closed, like he had given in to his inner wolf, he would growl and howl to her and to the moon, but he would never show what he was feeling. It could be hurting, scratching, ripping, but he would remain as strong as a wall, and the only feeling he would show, was when he was protecting her.

Actually, she found it very funny, the fact that Stiles was the only one able to get something out of her older brother. He was a persistent little kid trying to move under the wire. And Laura loved him for it, she loved him because even a single small fight with her brother, would show that they cared more than anyone for each other. It would show that what they were doing was all a façade so they could actually talk to each other, so they could actually get intimate.

“I had a really weird conversation with that Aidan guy from the other pack that’s in town.” Stiles starts off trying to hide a smirk in the corner of his lips.

Laura lifts her head up to show him a frowny face. “You talk to the other pack? I thought we weren’t supposed to do that.” She replied, worried.

“You aren’t. I thought I was clear about that.” Derek immediately interrupts, looking over his shoulder to a figure that seems to be Stiles.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your alpha ego, but mate, we go to school together… I have no option than to talk to him.” Stiles turns his torso to check on Derek, “…besides, stop being such a Sourwolf, is not like he’s gonna do something to me with all the cameras in the school corridors.”

“I wasn’t worried about you. But he may harm the pack.” Derek pushes, like he’s trying to justify himself.

Laura lowers her head with a soft smile on her lips. There they were again, allies and enemies at the same time. It was more like an old couple fighting.

“Laura?” Derek interrupts her thoughts, “What’s the smile about?” He asks, with a wrinkle on his forehead.

“Nothing really, just some thoughts coming across my mind. Stiles, you were saying?” She goes on like nothing happened.

Stiles clears his throat so he can tease Derek a little more, he can practically see the tension on his shoulders already. “So this Aidan guy, that sort of has a girl name, god knows why, his mom must have thought he was a girl on birth… or something.” He stops to wander, and then keeps going… “…he told me he sort of… thought that you were cute, and was thinking about asking you out.”

Derek quickly changed his posture to stare at his sister, behind Stiles back.

In one second Laura seemed excited, in the other, when her eyes rose to a certain wolf, she was serious and trying to hide her curiousness.

“Excuse me, Derek, stop with the eye contact please? I was liking the first version of her.” Stiles says without turning back, because he knows Derek is reprimanding Laura with his eyes.

Laura giggles and raises her eyebrows, looking at Stiles. “Could you to stop? Yes, I liked the news! Jesus, Derek, it’s not like I’m dead… and…”

“…and we are in a fight with these bastards? What the hell are you thinking about? A love affair? A forbidden love that will lead to a book?” He said in a harsh tone, “We’re fighting them, Kali just tried to kill Issac with a witches’ help, and you think this is alright?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up from the floor, “Derek, could you please live life a little? Since that fire you’re closed in the four freaking walls of your skull, and you don’t seem to figure out, that you’re making yourself unhappy and dragging her into it.” Stiles says, but immediately regrets it.

If there’s a forbidden conversation is this one, the fire in the Hale house.

Derek looks at Stiles as he gets closer to him, and calmly he raises a hand and pokes at his chest, a little bit rougher than before “YOU will not, speak about me and about that fire.”

With a few steps, he gets away to hide in his room, while Laura is pressing her lips knowing that Stiles went too far.

He takes a deep breath, and leaves Laura alone in the living-room to follow Derek to his bedroom.

“Go away, Stiles.” Derek growls.

“Shut up, and listen to me.” Stiles starts, pushing him harshly so he sits on the bed. “Stop with the façade thing okay? Stop always being such a cold heartless jerk to me, okay? I KNOW you’re not alright. We all know, you feel failed. We all know you’re hurt that you lost all your family in a fire, I lost my mom to cancer too, and I know it hurts. I know that every time you remember a single detail of them, your heart aches and something gets stuck on your throat. Because you weren’t able to do anything, because no one actually warned you ‘Hey, do a voodoo and cure it’ no, no one could help, and no one can help right now.”

Derek swallowed down deep, lowering his head, but Stiles can be as stubborn as him sometimes, or maybe worse. And when he did it, he took his skinny fingers to his chin to bring it up.

“And you surely can’t trick me. I’ve been watching you, over a year, I’ve been paying attention to the details on your face, to the way you breathe, to the way you move when you’re nervous, or how your close your fists so you won’t let your fury come along… I’ve been watching you, and I know you feel failed with the pack. The point wasn’t making a pack to make you stronger, the point was creating a family because you no longer have one.” Stiles broke to take a deep breath, because when he talks, he talks too much. “I know you felt broken when Boyd and Erica left. I know you feel like you’ve failed as an alpha, and that’s the reason why you’re being so protective with this new pack of alphas in town. But you don’t need to be strong in front of me, because I know.”

Stiles dragged his hand across Derek’s jaw, placing it on his cheek with a sweet caress. Derek wouldn’t open up, and he knew about that, but the whole point, was to show him that he was there, and he could rely on him when everything was dark.

Derek nibbled at Stiles shirt. “Well, good for you.” He said, not in a mocking tone like he uses to, but in a broken tone, like he was waiting someone to say what he was really feeling.

Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath “Your puppy is showing.” He replied, with a smirk on the corner of his lips.

Derek gave his usual annoyed slash frustrated sigh and looked up at Stiles “Stop dragging Laura to that asshole’s arms. Understood?”

“Aw. What’s wrong, dogie? You’re mad that she might actually start her sexual life?” Stiles teased.

“One, I’m not a dog. Two, ugh, no, but I don’t want some filthy dog that thinks he’s a wolf all over my sister.” Derek replied, looking into Stiles eyes.

“He’s bad humored today, has Laura forgotten to give you, your Scooby snack?” Stiles said between a giggle while ruffling with Derek’s hair.

Derek rolled his eyes, smacking Stiles hand away, “I’m not a dog, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed, slowly stepping away towards the door, “Hmhm. I’m gonna go down, Laura is…”

He was interrupted with a hand on his and a quick ‘wait’ coming from behind. He turned around to face Derek, who was playing with his fingers.

Derek was trying to say something, to put emotions into words… Each usually doesn’t end up right, because he doesn’t do it. He is, actually, like a dog, they don’t know how to talk, or write, or draw… They just know how to wave their tails to show they’re happy when you get home. And he was trying to learn how to wave his, to show Stiles he was happy that he was there.

Stiles really thought about letting him talk, but then he doesn’t usually think much, he says stuff and then regrets them… Just like he does stuff and maybe… Doesn’t regret them.

Stiles quickly leans forward, and places a kiss on Derek’s lips. He just saw him so small, so defenseless playing with his fingers that the only thing that was missing was his lips on his.

But then again, it wasn’t a passionate, and lustful and crazy kiss. It was a smooch, something comfortable, something like a hug showing him he was there.

“You realize Laura can hear everything from downstairs, right?” Derek whispers when they part.

Stiles looks at his lips, and then at his eyes and whispers back, “Guess I just gave you your Scooby snack, then.”

Derek lowered his head to hide a smile, he was grumpy all the time, but he had to admit that every time Stiles joked, it was like a tickle on the end of his back. “Hm.”

Stiles started to move away again, biting his lip. “I guess I should check if she heard a lot…” He said, quickly leaving the room.

 

When he came downstairs, he was glad that Laura had fallen asleep, and wasn’t able to see the goofy smile on his face.

It’s not like Stiles had been with a lot of people, actually the only kiss he remembers sharing was with this summer fling back in 2010. And he was pretty sure it didn’t felt as good as this little one did.

He slowly started to get Laura up, whispering, “C’mon big girl, let’s take you to bed.”

“Stiles… No, we still have to order dinner, it’s too early.” She fought back, but no strength was coming from her body, so she let him carry her.

Stiles lied her down on her bed, caressing her cheek and covering her with a thick blanket.

“Can you promise me something…?” Laura whispered, watching Stiles turn on her lava candlelight.

“What?” He answers softly.

“Promise you won’t leave? Like my parents did? Or in any other way?” She asked, “I really like you, and it’s the first time I actually have a friend as close as you are. And I know Derek likes you, even if he’s grumpy 80% of the time that he’s with us, he has grown to like your jokes. He has grown to like you. And loosing you, for both of us, is like losing our lungs.”

He smiled sweetly, caressing her arm and back. He didn’t really know how to answer, not because he thought he would leave, but because he was now sure that both Laura and Derek were trusting him enough to let him in.

“I’m not gonna leave, cupcake. You’ll have to handle my hyper-ass for a long time.” He answered, with a soft laugh while kissing her temper. “Now get some sleep, and don’t worry, I’ll be downstairs.”

She nodded, wrapping herself around the blanket, burring her face on her pillow as Stiles closed the door behind him.

He was on the top of the stairs of the Hale house, thinking about her words when he felt someone’s eyes on his back.

“You’re not gonna leave and hurt her, are you?” Derek said, out of the darkness.

Stiles turned around to face him, and nodded. “No. I would never promise something I can’t keep. And I won’t hurt neither of you.”

“I was talking about-“

“If you just let me in, I promise I’ll stay and make a room out of the cubicle you give me. I don’t need much, just a little space where I can stay.” Stiles uttered in a low tone, slowly making his path to get closer to Derek.

Derek was propped against the door-sill, his arms crossed, so were his legs, and when the kid came closer, he was only able to focus on his thick lips. He knew what Stiles was asking, but… what if it doesn’t work? What if, it turns out to be a mess like it did with Kate?

“I promise you, I won’t hurt you. Just let me in, Derek.” Stiles repeated, almost desperate for an answer.

Derek looked into his amber eyes and the right corner of his lip lifted a little. “Can I have another Scooby snack…?” He answered.

Stiles was watching him carefully, afraid that he would just push him into a wall and yell him out, because Derek sometimes loses his temper, a wolf thing. But when Derek makes that question, Stiles eyes smile, that was the ticket to this new trip.

Yes, his eyes smile, because if you notice… in some people their eyes give you the answer to your questions. The eyes smile, cry, are sad, and disappointed… but Stiles eyes just widened and curved like a baby giggle.

And he comes forward, placing a kiss on Derek’s mouth. But this time, he allows himself to open his lips and move, bringing small noises out of it.

The alpha didn’t say anything; he simply let himself go with the kiss, moving a hand to Stiles’ hip, bringing him a little closer.

They don’t know for sure, but they must have stayed inside that kiss at least half an hour, because when their eyes opened, the house was as dark as Derek’s hair.

“I…Oh…Ahm… I should probably ask for pizza. I mean… and… I…” Stiles said, a little confused, like he had just came out the water where he was hiding.

“Stay over tonight.” Derek quickly spells, scratching the nape of his head.

Stiles pressed his lips, and ran a hand on Derek’s chest. “Can I?”

“If you want to, yes.” The older one replied, eyes locked in the younger's lips.

“Then I’m gonna call my dad… and order pizza… and… get my backpack on my jeep.” Stiles replies quickly, almost running down the stairs to call his dad.

Once he warned his dad that he was staying over Laura’s house, he dragged his structure to the desk in the middle of the room, and started pressing the buttons on his computer.

“What ingredients do you want?”

“How did you know I was here?”

“Your eyes flickered red. You know, wolves are still not that good hiding in shadows. Especially alpha’s with red eyes.” Stiles teases, with a laugh.

Derek rolls his eyes, he likes admiring his pray, and his cover has been ruined.

He came closer and crouched next to Stiles, pointing at the ingredients he wanted, and quickly they sent the order.

“So… Since Laura is sleeping, we could, maybe… watch a movie? I mean my hard drive is full of them, and they need to be watched and we could take some time and watch a few.” Stiles says, nervously, searching his pockets for an aderall that he, obviously, forgot to take.

Derek raises his eyebrows, watching the kid, like he was having some electrical attack while tapping his pockets, “It’s in your jacket, on the couch. And okay.”

Stiles turns to face him and opens a smile like he’s about to mock him, and Derek rolls his eyes. “So you can sniff my medication too? See? I told you, you were a dog.” He jokes, practically flying from the chair he was in, to his jacket on the couch.

Derek looks at him and nods, letting out a frustrated breath, and chose to ignore Stiles comment so he wouldn’t… rip his clothes of. With his teeth.

But then Stiles pops a pill and straightens his body, “Wait, you said okay?” he turns around to face Derek.

Derek nods and points at the door. “Pizza is coming.”

And Stiles comes out of internal fangirling to move to the door, and come down the porch, stepping towards his jeep.

When he grabbed his backpack out of the trunk of the Jeep, a guy touched his shoulder and he jumped.

“Jesus, dude!”

“I’m sorry sir, you ordered a pizza?” The guy in a baseball red hat asked.

“Yeah. Yes, that was me, and my friends.” Stiles replied searching for money on his pockets.

“This house looks haunted. I thought no one lived here anymore, except that creepy guy, staring at me on the porch. He looks like he’s gonna rip my head off.” The guys kept talking.

Stiles took the chance to look up and see Derek waiting for him, and with the corner of his eye, he watched the pizza’s man scared face. So he quickly moved and making claw imitations with his hands, he roared.

The pizza guy jumped, and if Stiles didn’t have his hand on the pizza, they would end up with no dinner.

He laughed, blinking at the guy, “Sorry… payback for scaring me when you arrived.”

The guy didn’t share a word; he grabbed his money, quickly hoped in his moped and drove away from the Hale house.

“You give me the bad fame that people say I have.” Derek says loudly from the porch, watching Stiles come towards the door.

“Sorry, I wasn’t able to resist. He was asking for it.” Stiles replied, entering the room.

 

After some slices of the pizza, and sharing a beer, they both sat down in the couch watching ‘Resident Evil’.

They were a little lost watching the movie to notice that in the middle of it, one of them tangled their hands together. And they only noticed that they were holding hands, when Laura came down the stairs and they had to part from each other.

“Oh my god, you evil people, there’s almost no pizza left, and you didn’t call me to grab my dinner!” She complained, grabbing a slice and quickly devouring it.

“You were sleeping so well, I didn’t have the courage to go and wake you up.” Stiles said, taking a sip from the beer on the table.

“Well, that’s true, I forgive you. Now tell me what movie you are watching.” She said, sitting between them.

“Resident Evil.” Derek said, not unglueing from the screen, much less to notice she had just sat between him and Stiles.

“Hm. Not bad.” She whispered, cuddling with Stiles.

 

 

It was around 1:00am when the movie ended.

Laura was feeling her eyes heavy, so she warned them she was going back to bed. Derek just offered to follow her, as Stiles was going to stay over sleeping on their couch.

When the siblings were gone, leaving him a couple of sheets, Stiles got rid of his jeans, and decided he would sleep with his shirt on, since he had a spare one for the next day on his backpack.

It didn’t take long for him to lie down and cuddle with the freshly washed sheets, hoping this wouldn’t be another night of insomnia.

He was wrong, when he grabbed his phone to check the time, it was past 3:00 and he had been rolling around the couch like a kid on a birthday party.

He ran his fingers through his hair; he missed his mom, her motherly advices when he was insecure, and how she used to make him hot chocolate as a good luck charm, when she knew he would have a school test.

Tomorrow was a ‘School test day’, and he knew, no hot chocolate would be on his bedside table waiting for him.

He presses his eyes, trying to get rid of the painful thoughts when a hand covered his mouth.

Stiles was ready to yell, when he felt that unmistakable perfume of a certain Sourwolf, and a smooth scruff rub his cheek.

“It’s me. Don’t scream.” Derek whispered on his ear, uncovering Stiles from the sheet, to lay his body on top of his on the couch, covering both.

Stiles nodded, taking his hands to the bare naked back Derek was bringing.

Derek slowly slipped his hand from Stiles mouth to his hip, quickly tugging his shirt off, so he was able to connect skin with skin with the younger one.

Stiles wasn’t strong enough to keep a heavy breath to come out, then again, he knew Derek would feel every little thing that was happening inside him.

And without sharing a word, Derek opened his mouth on Stiles’, and started devouring it. Desperately trying to know every inch inside of it, the taste of his tongue, the thickness of his lips, Derek wanted it all, he wanted to own Stiles, and not just with a kiss, he wanted him to be his.

From small kisses, they deepened to desperate, anxious, lustful ones; they were unquiet, their hands wandering on their bodies, their breaths out of control and their heart beating furiously.

Stiles arched against him, looking for more body touch, noticing how Derek’s boxers were as tight as his, or ever worse. And when he trailed his hand down, Derek started following it, slowly taking Stiles boxers with him.

Stiles shivered, letting out a small moan as his eyes adjusted the dark and were now able to see Derek’s features, gestures.

Derek ran his hands on Stiles thighs, until he got to his hips and leaned closer to bite his hip bone, watching Stiles biting his lower lip, trying not to make too much noise.

Stiles hand was on the nape of Derek’s head, caressing and pulling, once in a while, as he watched Derek’s lips close around his dick.

Derek knew Stiles had never been with someone, and that’s probably the reason why he didn’t go straight for the ride. No, Derek was giving him the sloppiest blow job ever, that kind of blow job that is slow, and takes it’s time to feel the pleasure starts in your feet and comes up to your ears.

Stiles pressed his lips freeing a suffocated “hmm” as his hips would move against Derek’s lips.

Derek started trailing his fingers down, opening Stiles up, slowly; watching him, make a pained face in the beginning, but then move against him when the pain was no longer there.

And before he could make Stiles come with his lips, he took his own underwear and came up to kiss his lips, as he teased Stiles with the tip of his dick, threatening to go in, feeling how anxious the younger one was.

“P-p-please, Derek.” Stiles whispered, breathless, trying not to wake up Laura, but not really wanting to stay shut. It’s hard to keep him quiet, unless Derek is kissing him.

Derek smiles against his lips, noticing how much Stiles has been waiting for this, for him. And making his body heavy, he allowed himself to enter Stiles a little bit, so he wouldn’t be in too much pain.

Stiles squirmed underneath him, taking his lips to Derek’s ear so he could drive him insane until he wasn’t able to handle anymore and he would grab him and take him, until he wouldn’t want anything else than to fuck him.

Derek moaned a little too loud when Stiles teased him, and pinned him down to the couch allowing himself to slip inside him. And for his surprise, Stiles didn’t complain, instead he smiled against his ear and whispered “R-right t-there.”

The older one used one arm to hold Stiles against him, and the other one he took it to Stiles dick, stroking it slowly, as his moved against him were a little quicker.

Stiles pressed his eyes, moaning, moving against Derek, wanting more; he searched Derek’s lips for a French kiss, wanting more attention.

Derek could be wanting to own Stiles, but Stiles wanted to mark Derek ‘his’ too, Stiles wanted to scratch his back and say “Now I marked you mine”, he wanted Derek in every aspect possible, because since he first saw him in those woods, spelling “This is private property” he told himself that he was gonna be his. He would be an Alpha Hunter, but only for one man – Derek Hale.

After a while both of them were no longer aware of where they were, they were moaning and moving desperate, Derek would hit that sweet spot that he knew he would drive Stiles out of his mind, but just because he wanted the pleasure to say he was the one controlling Stiles orgasm, he would slow down, go into an orgasm denial, and then hurry up, and make Stiles whisper senseless words out of his lips.

And after Derek touched Stiles spot a couple of times, Stiles came all over him, making Derek come right after, curling himself against Stiles, hiding his face on his neck, sweating, trembling, breathless.

Oh and there’s no better remedy to insomnia than sex.

 

 

Stiles woke up to a familiar smell in the morning.

He couldn’t quite figure out what it was until he opened his eyes to face a hot chocolate cup above the table beside him.

He quickly sat up on the couch, feeling that his boxers were on, he frowned. He blinked a couple of times to see if it was a dream, but he only realized he wasn’t in one, when Derek appeared in his boxers and placed a kiss on his lips, sitting in the end of the couch.

“I heard you have a test today.” Derek said looking at the cup on the table.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, and reach out for the cup, he tasted it, and it was just like his mother used to do, not too sweet, not too hot, just… Perfect.

He nodded, “I do… and… isn’t Laura up yet? Cause… well…”

“She’s up and gone. And I think she heard us last night, because she came up in the morning and yelled a FINALLY, on my face.” Derek said in his grumpy tone.

Stiles laughed, staring at Derek calmly, and then at his chocolate cup. With small jumps he moved his body until he met Derek’s, and tangled an arm on his.

“Are you mad that she found out?” Stiles asked, carefully.

Derek shook his head as a no, and looked at the younger boy’s happiness carrying the chocolate cup on his hands. “I wasn’t planning on keeping it a secret.”

And that was it, Stiles had his answer right there. Wherever this was going, it could only go to a better place.

He knew it would be hard to yank an ‘I love you’ out of Derek’s lips, but it wasn’t hard to watch him say ‘I love you’ with his actions.

 

“Do you want a Scooby snack?” Stiles teased, looking at Derek from the corner of his eye, while taking a sip from the hot chocolate.

“I behaved… haven’t I?” Derek replied, allowing Stiles to catch a smirk on the corner of his lips.

 

 

I mean… wolves don’t speak, do they? No.

But they howl…


End file.
